Dungeon Rendevous
by Snape'sFavoriteFangirl
Summary: In "detention", Snape and Hermione get caught in a quite compromising situation. **Short little thing I wrote, simply because I love SS/HG**


Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm...theres no ship like the good ship Snape 'n' Hermione.  
  
I mean, a scary, brooding, sexually repressed Potions master lusting after his ordinary looking (I'm not one to make Hermione suddenly gorgeous. I believe Severus would love her more for her intellect), but brilliant student? HOW FUN IS THAT?!  
  
I love it. The idea used to really squick me, but now I've come to truly adore Snape/Hermione. Its my favorite ship. Even past anything with Ginny and a Slytherin. *collective gasp* (I love Ginny and I love Slytherins.)  
  
I KNOW I should be working on Quidditch for Beginners, and He Seemed So Charming, but its VERY VERY hard. After those 2 stories are finished I should really stick with one shots. Really. Thats what I'm best at.  
  
I want to have a website for weird pairings. (::coughcoughJames/Ginnycoughcough::) I would call it Things That Go Squick In The Night. Isn't that a great name? It just randomly popped into my head.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything that doesn't belong to me. (which includes HP)  
  
Warning: Very OOC. But very fun.  
  
*********************************  
  
"Miss Granger? Detention again? I say, this is the third time this week."  
  
Hermione sighed in mock sorrow, a smile tugging at her lips as she fiddled with her school tie. "What can I say, Proffessor? I've been a very naughty girl." A small giggle escaped her lips as she licked them seductively. "What have you planned for my detention tonight?" She raised one eyebrow, smirking.  
  
"Well..." Severus Snape said slowly, not looking up from his desk and having no trace of a smile on his face, "There are cauldrons that need to be cleaned, and my storeroom could use organiz-"  
  
He was cut off when Hermione stood up, marched over, and sat herself in his lap. "Severus..." she purred, "Shut up and cut to the chase."  
  
Snape sighed. "If I must." Then a sudden, uncharacteristic smile spread across his face as he submerged his hands into Hermione Granger's bushy brown hair, pulled her to him, and began kissing her deeply.  
  
Hermione giggled again as her Potions Master and secret lover started unbuttoning her blouse. He kissed her neck and murmered into her ear as she wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning her head on his shoulder and sighing contently.  
  
Once the blouse was shed, off came her shoes and stockings, and Snape's robes and shirt. They were both thrown into a rumpled pile in the corner, to be forgotten.  
  
Snape now stood up, Hermione in his arms, her legs wrapped around his waist, still snogging him deeply. He fell back onto the dungeon wall, and Hermione's legs slowly slid down until they touched the floor. She started to fumble with the button on Severus's pants, while still keeping her tongue in his mouth.  
  
  
  
Suddenly footsteps were heard. "P-Proffesor Snape, I-What the?!"  
  
How it must of looked for poor Neville Longbottom to find his most feared teacher and one of his fellow Gryffindors, both scantily clad, pressed up against a dungeon wall making out! He gasped, and dropped the vile he was holding. Blue liquid stained the floor, and Neville covered his eyes.   
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean-I'll, I'll leave now. I'll just...l-leave..."  
  
"Not so fast."  
  
Neville froze at the sound of Proffesor Snape's voice. Hermione let go of the suddenly frightening proffesor, and grabbed up Snape's robe. Slipping it on, she looked up at Neville, a bright red blush creeping up on her face. She was no longer a smoldering temptress.  
  
She was now Hermione Granger, a naughty naughty schoolgirl (not in a good way), caught half-naked with her teacher.   
  
Tears started to gather in her eyes. It had been lots of fun at first-when no one knew. But now someone knew and soon everyone would know...and everyone would hate her...Harry and Ron would be disgusted...a tear slid down her cheek.  
  
"Don't cry," Snape said harshly but still gently. He turned to Neville and grabbed him by the collar. "What you just saw didn't occur, correct, Longbottom?"  
  
Neville nodded, clearly terrified. "Yes-yes sir..." His eyes darted to Hermione,then quickly back to Snape.  
  
The Potions Master dropped him. "Both of you...leave my sight..." He looked at the smashed remnants of Neville's vial. "The potion you botched up during class, Mr. Longbottom?"  
  
"I-I fixed it," Neville said nervously, "And I thought if I could bring it back..."  
  
"You were mistaken. Both of you. Leave. Now!"  
  
Neville ran out, but Hermione paused in front of Snape. She suddenly wrapped her arms around him, squeezing her teary eyes tightly, and hugged him. It took a second, but soon he hugged back. "I will see you tommorow. In class."  
  
Hermione just nodded, and went to follow Neville.  
  
**********************  
  
I love Hermione/Snape. AHH! Anyway, review lotses. I'll love ya for it. 


End file.
